Sorry
by Koalefant
Summary: (Steven X Connie one shot) After Steven accidentally kisses Connie, he can't stop thinking about her.


**Authors notes:**

 **I haven't written in awhile, so I'm sorry if this isn't great. I recently forced myself to start watching Steven Universe and now that I'm finished with all the aired episodes, I can safely say that I fell in love with the Connie and Steven pairing. So here's a fluffy little one shot I wrote up. Criticism is always welcome.**

* * *

Connie. She was the only thing on Steven's mind. He hadn't eaten Breakfast yet, but could barely notice his stomach growling and demanding food. He could only think of Connie. He barely got any sleep the night before, but when he did, he was dreaming about that girl. Steven didn't know what had gotten into him. He couldn't help but to think of her. The way her hair fell perfectly behind her back, the way her glasses fit perfectly on her face, the way her perfect eyes would shine when she smiled... Everything about her was just so- so perfect!

 _Snap out of it, Steven_!

He knew he always felt a slight attraction to Connie before, but this was ridiculous.

 _How could I be feeling this way about my friend_?

Steven cringed. That word seemed to sting. The word "friend".

 _What is wrong with me?_

The boy thought to himself.

 _I used to love calling Connie my friend_...

Steven sighed. Connie was always an important part of his life, but the thought of dating her would only occasionally cross his mind. Nevertheless, here he was. Laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking of how perfectly their hands fit together.

The boy rolled over on his side before sitting up on his bed, resting his face in his hands.

 _Think, Steven... Why exactly do I feel like this?_

Steven tried to retrace his steps in his mind. He tried to remember the last time he wasn't thinking about her.

 _The last time I wasn't thinking about Connie was yesterday. We were hanging out on the beach, and then-_

Steven shook his head trying to shoo away the memories of what happened the day before. His cheeks grew bright red just by mentioning it. Before he even processed that he wasn't alone in the temple, he felt a hand wrap around his shoulder. He looked up to see Garnet.

"H-Hey.." He mumbled. Garnet sat down on his bed next to him.

"What happened _yesterday_?" she asked. Steven's eyes widened. "N-Nothing." He stated simply. Garnet crossed her arms.

"Something happened." She said monotoned as usual.

"How do you know?" He shot back.

"You were speaking out loud." Garnet responded.

The boy slapped his hand onto his face and flopped back down on the bed, groaning and blushing wildly in embarrassment. "Well?" The gem asked, raising an eyebrow. "Why can't you just use your magical eyes to see it. I don't want to talk about it." He said. Garnet tried to give him a comforting smile and uncrossed her arms to ruffle his hair. "I can't see into the past." The boy groaned again. "Just tell me. You'll feel better afterwards." Garnet assured him. "Ok, ok..." Steven took a deep breathe, and began to explain.

He told a story about how him and Connie were out on the beach when it was getting dark out. They always loved watching the sun lower, being together was just a bonus. Everything was going fine. It was like any other time they hung out. Lion had joined them on that day, as well and at the time he seemed like a welcome addition. However, when the pink lion decided to take a nap, Steven happen to trip over his tail and fall. He fell right into to Connie's arms. It must have taken at least thirty seconds for realization to strike him like a bullet. He was _kissing_ her. Steven had accidentally kissed his best friend. He broke away as soon as he could. "G-Gah! I'm so sorry!" He shouted, his entire face being bright red. He didn't know what to do, so he ran home without another word. Because he left so quickly, he couldn't remember many of the final details, but he could faintly make out the blush across Connie's cheeks, it showed up just as brightly as his did despite her darker skin. He could remember her standing there, wide eyed and expressionless, probably still shocked about how quickly things took place. She opened her mouth to say something, but she stayed silent. She simply watched Steven run back to his home.

"So that's what happened?" Garnet asked. "Yes. And now I can't stop thinking about her." The boy replied. "I wouldn't be worried if I were you." She gave him another smile, which didn't seem to help. "Well what if she doesn't forgive me? What if things are just awkward between us for now on? What if we can't hang out anymore because she can't forgive how awkward I made everything?!"

Garnet sighed. "If it will make you feel better, the probability she'll forgive you is almost certain."

"Thanks, Garnet." He shot a weak smile back at her. She helped him up off the bed. "No problem, now go get your breakfast before Amethyst eats it."

The day seemed to carry on as just another day. However, Steven still couldn't shake the thoughts of Connie or the small chance she wouldn't forgive him. Hours later, while the gems were on a mission, he was starting to forget all about the whole situation... Then there was a knock at the door.

Due to the door being see-through, he could already tell who it was. And the guest made him stop in his tracks.

"C-Connie?!" He could barely get the word out.

"Oh.. I.. I.. Um.. I'm sorry if you want to be alone. This is probably a bad time.." She responded skittishly, she was tapping her fingers against her thigh and lightly blushing. It was clear that she was nervous.

"No, no. It's.. It's fine." He reassured her while opening the door.

He stood in the doorway and she stood just outside. The two sat in awkward quiet, avoiding eye contact for what felt like forever. Steven finally broke the silence.

"I'm sorry about what happened... Yesterday..." He mumbled.

The mention of it made Connie blush a bit harder. "It's ok, really."

"No it's not. I should have watched where I was going. Im just-"

Connie cut him off unintentionally with what sounded like a... Giggle? Connie was _smiling._

"Really, it wasn't as bad as you think it was... It was actually sort of.." The girl caught herself and stopped taking. "I.. I liked it." She finally said.

The whole world seemed to stop as a soft smile creeped up Steven's face. "Well that's good... Because I like _you_!" He stated.

The gap between them was suddenly closed as Connie ran up and wrapped her arms around the boy without saying a word. After a few seconds, he did the same. They pulled away at some point, but Steven wasn't exactly sure when. He was just enjoying the moment for what it was.

After the hug, their eyes locked. They got closer and closer until their lips met again.


End file.
